Callar al destino
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Después de su separación en CDLAP, Magnus tampoco ha estado en una nube , que digamos. No se ha decidido a perdonar a Alec por intentar arrebatarle la inmortalidad, pero un mensaje telefónico inintencionado hará que cambie de opinión... mal summary. CONTIENE SPOILERS!


**Callar al destino**

Magnus oyó el timbrazo de su móvil desde su cuarto. No se movió. Gruñó y se tiró una almohada sobre la cara. No cogería el teléfono. No lo haría…

"_Al habla el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Deja tu mensaje después del … piiiip"_

Esperó. Y esperó. Podía oír la respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea muy cerca del interfono. Seguramente era Alec, que lo llamaba otra vez para dejarle otro estúpido mensaje mudo en el contestador.

Un mensaje que el brujo no pensaba responder.

_Por el amor de Dios, Alexander. Déjalo ya_, pensó, cansado. Estaba un poco harto del amor de los mortales, de sus juegos de desengaños e intrigas.

Aún le dolía la traición de Alec. Había confiado por completo en él, y le había fallado. Todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños, su inmortalidad, habían desaparecido en la oscuridad junto al chico de los ojos azules en aquella estación abandonada.

El loft estaba hecho un desastre. La ropa de colores estaba tirado por todos lados: sobre un jarrón encima de la mesa del comedor, cubriendo la pantalla del televisor, sobre Presidente Miau ; el polvo se acumulaba y las gruesas cortinas corridas sumían el apartamento en una noche perpetua.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y, de nuevo, él no se molestó en cogerlo. Oyó al gato bufar y erizarse frente al móvil, tirado en el suelo. Una foto de Alec brillaba sobre el número de la pantalla. Se había cambiado el número, no sabía por qué, pero lo había hecho. Y había vuelto a llamar todo el rato. Magnus no había tardado mucho en identificarle. El brujo se preguntó quién pagaría sus facturas, que a estas alturas debían de ser escandalosamente altas. El contestador volvió a saltar, pero esta vez no se produjo el silencio plano y agónico al que Magnus ya estaba acostumbrado. Oyó un carraspeo. Se incorporó de golpe en el asiento, dejando que la almohada que había estado sobre su cabeza cayera en su regazo, el corazón latiendo veloz, como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando el pequeño aparato desde el que salía la voz de Alec.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?_-oyó que gritaba el chico al otro lado. Magnus se estremeció. Nunca lo había oído gritar de esa manera.

Se oyó un sonido parecido a un chasquido. Magnus supuso que había tirado el teléfono. El brujo estaba tieso como Presidente Miau cuando estaba asustado. Estaba a punto de coger el teléfono, cuando escuchó algo más al otro lado. ¿Un sollozo? Casi podía imaginarse al chico encogido en un lado de su oscura habitación, abrazándose las piernas y meciéndose atrás y adelante. Se le encogió el corazón, y estuvo en pie y andando hacia el teléfono antes de pensar en que lo estaba haciendo. Cogió el aparato y estaba a punto de descolgarlo con dedos temblorosos cuando oyó algo más. Dos golpes sordos al fondo, ligeramente ahogados. Llamaban a la puerta.

_-¿Alec?-_hubo una pausa_-¿Alec? ¿Estás ahí?_

_- Lárgate, Jace. No quiero salir._

Un instante de silencio.

-_Maryse me ha dicho que salgas. Lo siento, Alec, pero tenemos que irnos._

Oyó el roce de unas prendas, y el pomo de la puerta al girar.

-_No enciendas la luz. Pasa._

La puerta volvió a cerrarse con un nuevo chasquido, El corazón de Magnus golpeteaba con fuerza contra sus costillas. Se iban. ¿A dónde? La visión de ríos de sangre y ciudades en llamas regresaron a su memoria. A la guerra. Se iban a la guerra.

- _¿A dónde dice mi madre que nos vamos, Jace?_

_- A Alacante. A Idris. La Clave cree que ha localizado a Sebastian en Suiza. Hay indicios de una gran actividad demoníaca, demasiado grande para que los cazadores de sombras que hay allí puedan contenerla. Nos reclutan a todos, Alec. De todas partes. Los menores son los únicos que se salvan de ir-_Jace sonaba cansado, como si llevara días sin dormir. Las manos de Magnus temblaban_-. ¿Alec? ¿Le has llamado otra vez?_

No hubo respuesta.

-_Vale. Está bien. Si quieres ir por ese camino, adelante. Pero sabes que esa no es la forma. Si estás enfadado, grita o pégale a alguien. Pégame a mi. Pero no te encierres aquí a oscuras como si se hubiera acabado el mundo. La vida sigue, nos guste o no._

_-¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! ¡Tú no tenías la culpa de todas las veces que tú y Clary rompisteis! ¡Aquí, la culpa de todo la tengo yo! ¡Yo, con mis estúpidas ideas!_

_- Alec, no…_

_- Es igual, Jace. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_-preguntó Alec finalmente, con la voz muy baja, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas después de gritar.

- _Este mediodía…_

Magnus descolgó, cuando su móvil pitó y el contestador se apagó.

-¡Alexander!

Un pitido sostenido era lo único que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. El móvil vibró, y el brujo se apartó el teléfono de la oreja, mirándolo con desprecio.

En la pantalla se veía claramente un mensaje antes de que el aparato de apagara por completo:

**BATERÍA BAJA**

-¡OH, MALDITA SEA! ¡JODER!-gritó, lanzando el móvil contra la pared más alejada del salón. Se tiró del pelo. Alec se iba. Quizá para no volver. Y ¿dónde estaba él? En su casa, tirado en un sofá, lamentándose de si mismo.

Se vistió con rapidez, poniéndose una cazadora morada y una bufanda lila. Sin pararse ni siquiera a mirar qué hora era. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la luz le golpeó en los ojos, y cerró los párpados, cubriéndose la cara con un brazo, soltando un gruñido. Se tambaleó hacia atrás. Por Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver el sol?

Chasqueó los dedos, y unas gruesas gafas de sol le cubrieron los ojos. Dio un largo paso hacia delante, y cuando volvió a pensar de nuevo en ello, echó a correr calle arriba.

No tenía fuerzas para hacer un portal, pero correría por Alec. Correría como si el infierno le persiguiera, porque no le importaba lo que le hubiera hecho. Lo único relevante era que no podía permanecer así por más tiempo.

Llegó al Instituto sin aliento Se detuvo un instante al otro lado de la muralla, apoyándose en las rodillas para respirar. Se sacó las gafas y las hizo desaparecer. Después caminó junto a la pared de la vieja iglesia hasta encontrar a Alec cruzando frente a él, con el equipo de caza puesto y las armas en el cinturón. Magnus nunca lo había visto tan guapo. Aunque bien podía haber sido la distancia y la separación.

-Alec-murmuró.

El chico se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Se giró hacia él.

- ¿Magnus?

El chico avanzó hacia él, pero el brujo retrocedió un paso. Alec bajó la mano que había alzado.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó el brujo, como si un hubiera escuchado la conversación entre los dos nefilims,

El chico lo miró fijamente y parpadeó.

- La guerra. Nos han llamado a filas.

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Decírtelo? ¡No tenía por qué decírtelo! ¿Cuatro meses de ruptura no te parecieron suficientes para que yo pensara que había dejado de ser de tu incumbencia?

-¿Por eso me has llamado todos los días? ¿Porque no querías decirme nada?-le espetó Magnus. No había ido allí para discutir, pero al parecer el universo tenía otros planes.

Alec estaba rojo de rabia. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien.

- ¡Y tú nunca contestaste! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué como ahora puede que me vaya y no regrese me vuelves a encontrar interesante?

Magnus se quedó sin aire. Aquello le había sentado como una patada en las tripas.

-¿Realmente crees que no me importas? ¡Esta es la primera vez que salgo del apartamento desde hace cuatro meses! ¡No estaría aquí si no me importaras! Esto no va a acabar bien, Alec. No es como otras guerras. He visto lo que va a pasar, y si no fuera porque me importas demasiado, más de lo que se consideraría racional, hace ya mucho que me habría marchado lo mas lejos posible de la zona cero.

-¡Se pueden hacer muchas cosas sin salir del loft!

Alec y Magnus se quedaron mirándose durante mucho rato en una batalla de miradas. Al final, fue el nefilim el que apartó la mirada.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Ha sido… bueno verte otra vez. Aunque sea…

_"…la última vez"_. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. No hacía falta que as dijeran. Estaban implícitas en la frase..

Alec empezó a darse la vuelta, cuando Magnus lo agarró por el brazo. No. Esta vez no le dejaría marchar. Esta vez, el destino guardaría silencio. Porque se lo mandaba Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Estampó sus labios contra los de él, en un beso ansioso. No quería perderle. A él también no. Estaba cansado de perder a más y más gente, siempre muriendo a su alrededor, y él sobreviviendo, como una tétrica broma pesada. Pero ya no. Esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a soportar otra pérdida. Jugaría sus cartas, y sacaría su As, Esta vez, ganaba él.

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha salido un poco raro, pero estaba un poco chof y quería hacer un malec, que siempre me pone de buen humor. Esto lo he sacado del spoiler de CDFC que dibujó Cassandra Jean. Me moría de ganas por saber como habían acabado así, de modo que me ahorraré el explicar el beso, que ya me aburre describir tantos (es broma, es que tengo sueño, que son las dos de la mañana y no he parado en dos días) . Gracias por los reviews de las otras historias, sobre todo al reciente de Sta. Fray en "Quédate conmigo", las conversaciones por PM con Littlemacca y su fanfic Truth or Dare? que siempre me hace llorar de la risa.**

**Un beso, y suerte con finales!**

**Ave atque vale, nefilims y subterráneos!**

**MHG**

**PD: Para más malecs, visitad mi perfil :)**


End file.
